The invention relates to stimulation of nerves to enhance and/or restore various body functions and/or to reduce pain.
Traumatic destruction or disease of the upper motoneurones inevitably leads to loss of motoric function such as standing up/walking, prehension or urination (voiding of the bladder) or defecation (bowel movement), and also to sensitive disorders such as pain or sensation loss. These conditions are serious and potentially life threatening, and great effort has been expended aimed at restoration of complete autonomy to individuals afflicted with such conditions.
Various types of neuroprothesis have been developed as a result, including muscular electrodes, neural electrodes and epidermal electrodes. The method of deployment of such electrodes has been problematic. One approach is transdermal, but this results in the need for large amounts of energy, as well as very precise placement and the inconvenience of always being connected to wires.
Implantation of the electrodes is far preferable, but this poses a new set of issues, including the need for implanting the energy source for the electrode as well as the method for implanting and new problems created by the implantation.
Based upon the foregoing, it is clear that the need exists for an improved method of stimulating nerves to enhance and/or restore various body functions.
It is the primary object of the invention to provide such a method.
It is a further object of the invention to provide this method in a manner which is safe and effective for the patient.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will appear below.